The Fate of Destiny Part I
by Knight-Obi
Summary: Part I of a 3 part series. An old nemesis of Qui-Gon comes back seeking revenge. Obi-Wan pays the brunt of it. (Seemingly simple plot but it's not) *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fate of Destiny  
  
Part I: Hallucinations  
  
Timeframe: Obi-Wan is 15  
  
Author: Knight_Obi  
  
Story Summary: When an old nemesis of Qui-Gon wants to poison him, Obi-Wan bears the brunt of it, but the worse was yet to come.  
  
Rating: Angst/Torture PG-13 (violence, death, torture)  
  
Spoilers: some JA books  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all of StarWars related characters.I'm just having fun torturing them. Jane Jinn owns An-Paj, but I own Antes.  
  
Author's Notes: indicates thought through bond. // // is thought to self. ** are italics.  
  
Further NOTES: This fic is actually quite far along so I'll be updating in groups of two chapters. The beginning of this may sound a bit redundant and corny, but if you stick with me throughout the series, I promise some surprising twists.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Enjoy. Read. Review. And as always, May the Force be With You.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
//Master will be thrilled// Obi-Wan thought as he left the training gymnasium. His tunic was already soaked with sweat and he probably didn't smell any better. //I really should freshen up// Obi-Wan decided after getting a whiff of himself.  
  
He began to walk down the corridor, heading to his quarters, when he saw a Calamarian girl running excitedly to him, on her face a radiant smile. It was Bant.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Bant exclaimed as she ran to embrace him in a hug.  
  
"Bant! I can't believe it's you". Obi-Wan returned Bant's embrace with his own. It had been too long since he saw his best friend. He and Qui- Gon had been sent on numerous missions lately and Obi-Wan never got the chance to hang around the Jedi Temple long enough to catch up with his friends. He missed that terribly.  
  
Bant broke the hug almost abruptly and made a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Gee Obi-Wan, I know it's been a while since I saw you last, but I don't remember you smelling so bad"  
  
"Well it's good to see you too Bant" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.  
  
"You know I don't mean anything by it" Bant said quickly with a mischievous smile. "But you really do smell bad Obi-Wan." She emphasized.  
  
"I just got out of saber practice.and you won't believe what happened!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Master Rousson said that I'm qualified for the annual Saber Competition at Level 4!!"  
  
"Level 4? Wow, that's usually reserved for senior Padawans. That's so great Obi-Wan. Have you told Master Jinn yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I was going to tell him tonight. He's in debriefing at the Jedi Council now for our last mission"  
  
"OH.that's going to take a while"  
  
"I know"  
  
Bant giggled. "Well I need to get this to the Healers' Lab, but you better be ready to tell me all about your adventures when I see you afterwards"  
  
"Tell you, I will " Obi-Wan answered with am impish grin of his own.  
  
"And see you I will, Obi-Wan" Bant replied.  
  
And with that, Bant left, leaving Obi-Wan behind cherishing his childhood memories with his friend when they would often imitate Master Yoda's "special linguistic". After a few moments in reverie, Obi-Wan continued to his quarters.  
  
He was pressing the code to the room when he felt a slight disturbance in the Force. Quickly, Obi-Wan closed his eyes in concentration to try and probe out the source.  
  
Nothing. Whatever the disturbance was, it was gone without a trace.  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "Hmm, I must be more tired than I thought".  
  
He entered the room and immediately headed for the 'fresher'. He stopped short on his way when he felt an ominous flicker of energy brushed by. He quickly turned around, but there was nothing to see. No one else was in the room. Again, Obi-Wan tried to probe out with the Force, but like his previous attempt.nothing.  
  
Obi-Wan stood there in the middle of the living area, trying to make sense of the situation but came to no conclusion. Anxiety was pulling at him.  
  
//Now, now Obi-Wan, what did Master always reminded you of.'Don't center on your anxieties'// Obi-Wan scolded himself. //And I'm probably just tired and imagined things//  
  
With that, Obi-Wan headed towards the 'fresher'.and that was when he felt it.  
  
Something fast was coming at him.  
  
Instinctively, Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber to deflect whatever it was, only to find his trusted lightsaber not by his side. He had left it on a dresser when he came into the room. He had no time scold himself for such a careless mistake and tried to move out of the trajectory of whatever it was that came menacingly toward him. With a quick move, Obi-Wan leapt to his right and landed hard on the floor. He immediately looked up and saw a metal flower-like device firmly pressed into the wall where his head had been a few millisecond ago.  
  
"Whew!" Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh, seeing how close he was to becoming a Jedi pincushion.  
  
He stood up to examine the flower.  
  
//It's definitely a weapon of some sort but where did it.//  
  
Before he could finish his thoughts, the flower-like device secreted a pink gas. Obi-Wan tried to hold his breath, but it was too late. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Qui-Gon stood at the center of the Jedi Council room, surrounded by the twelve council members all in their Council robes. It had been a long day in debriefing and he was getting restless. Their last mission to the Garsha system was uneventful so Qui-Gon couldn't understand the need for such a long debriefing, especially when he still had hyperspace lag from the trip.  
  
He pretended to listen to Plo-Koon lectured about the importance of the new law concerning trade on Garsha but he found himself staring out at the window glass of the Council. Coruscant's sky was bustling with freighters and cruisers, intertwined among tall skyscrapers. The bright orange sun was setting, creating a halogenic crown on the city, a perfect symbolism for the capitol of the known Republic.  
  
The sight overlooking Coruscant's main district was equally magnificent as it was appealing to the worn out Jedi Master such that he wasn't able to keep his mind focused on the mundane activities of the debriefing.  
  
//When is this ever going to end?// Qui-Gon shielded his thoughts tightly. //I can never understand how Mace puts up listening to these boring debriefs all day long//  
  
He gave a quick glance at his best friend, Mace Windu, sitting to his right. Mace Windu had a glassy eyed expression on his face as though he was deep in thoughts, but Qui-Gon knew better. That was the same 'I'm bored out of my mind, somebody please stop Plo-Koon from lecturing' expression. Qui-Gon had to gather all his thoughts to keep from laughing out loud his friend.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon!"  
  
The voice shook Qui-Gon out of his daydreaming state. Qui-Gon jerked up to see all twelve pair of eyes looking at him intently.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Masters. I meant no disrespect..."  
  
"Tired I see you are, Qui-Gon. Rest now, you can. Resume tomorrow, we will." Yoda announced.  
  
"Thank you, my Master." Qui-Gon bowed reverently and left the Council chambers without further thought.  
  
Qui-Gon started for his quarters in hopes of a nice relaxing shower. Just then, he heard footsteps of someone running towards him. He spun around to see Mace Windu panting breathlessly as he tried to catch up to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Qui-Gon!! Wa.Wait up!!"  
  
"What can I do for you Mace?" Qui-Gon asked his breathless friend.  
  
"I.I.I wanted to ask if you and Obi-Wan would want to test out my new star cruiser HX-45 tonight. I just got the whole thing rewired to a new hyperdrive. It can jump to hyperspace within seconds!!!" Mace excitedly announced like a little kid anxious to show his new toy.  
  
"That sounds great. I'm sure Obi-Wan would love it and I think it would be good for you my friend" Qui-Gon answered with a wink.  
  
"What do you mean good for me?" Mace Windu asked  
  
"Well it seems like you need the exercise Mace"  
  
"What do you mean?? I do exercise regularly for your information" Mace Windu replied, incredulously  
  
"Come now.Look at you Mace. You're panting and gasping just trying to catch up with me. I think actions speak for themselves."  
  
"I did not pant and gasp."  
  
"Right Mace. If I didn't know any better, I'd think ."  
  
That was when it hit him, full force. Through the Master/Padawan bond, Qui- Gon could feel an immense fury of pain and fear swept through. Qui-Gon gasped out loud and had to steady himself by grabbing Mace Windu's shoulder.  
  
"Now look at who's." Mace Windu began to say but stopped short, seeing the sudden change on his friend's face. Qui-Gon had turned completely pale in the matter of seconds.  
  
"Qui-Gon, what's the matter?" Mace Windu asked in worry.  
  
"It's..it's Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon managed to say under his breath and immediately took off towards their quarters. Mace Windu immediately ran after him.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, Qui-Gon finally reached his destination. He pushed the door wide open, using more energy than he would need, but it didn't matter. Qui-Gon's eyes searched the living area for Obi-Wan and couldn't see his padawan anywhere. The frightened Jedi Master rushed to Obi-Wan's room when he found the young boy sprawled out on the floor. He quickly knelt down next to his Padawan.  
  
The boy looked deathly pale.  
  
Obi-Wan, can you hear me?? Obi-Wan, answer me!!! Qui-Gon pleaded through their bond.  
  
Silence.  
  
Please Obi-Wan, answer me Padawan  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mace!!! Get An-Paj right away" Qui-Gon yelled at his friend who had just entered the room.  
  
Mace quickly fumbled for his comm. link and directed his call to An-Paj, one of the main Healers at the Temple. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon swooped Obi-Wan into his arms and headed immediately towards the Healers Ward. Mace Windu trailed behind, screaming into the comm. link for An-Paj to get ready for an emergency.  
  
Please hang on, Obi-Wan. You're going to be alright! Hang on!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Qui-Gon held the limp body of his young Padawan close to his chest as he ran to the Healers Ward. The Healers Ward wasn't far but to Qui-Gon it seemed like light-years away. He could still feel Obi-Wan's life force but it was waning, his pulse was thready.  
  
Damn it Obi-Wan. I am not going to lose you. Hang on, we're almost there!!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Qui-Gon burst through the Healers Ward's doors, causing some of the Healers to gasp in shock. He placed Obi-Wan on the bed and grabbed one of the Healers nearby with a strong grip.  
  
"Help him!!" Qui-Gon screamed at the unlucky Healer who was trying to break free of Qui-Gon's grasp.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Stop it!" a voice came from the doors. It was Master Healer An- Paj.  
  
An-Paj quickly motioned for some of the Healers to hold Qui-Gon back so that he could take a look at Obi-Wan. By this time, Obi-Wan was already hooked up to several machines that monitor his vital signs.  
  
An-Paj turned his full attention on Obi-Wan. From a cursory inspection, the kid didn't show any signs of external wounds and it puzzled him slightly. He didn't know what could be the cause, but from years of experience and instincts, only one thing was possible. The young boy must have been poisoned.  
  
An-Paj motioned for one of the Healers nearby to get blood for further tests when loud blaring alarms began to sound. On a little screen that monitored Obi-Wan's heartbeat, a horizontal line appeared on screen following by a steady monotonous hum.  
  
Obi-wan was in cardiac arrest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Qui-Gon didn't know what happened afterwards and he didn't care. His eyes never left Obi-Wan even as he was literally dragged from the room. He couldn't hear anything except for that awful monotonous hum. His cheeks felt wet and he realized that he had been crying. He tried to reason with the Healers carrying him out to let him stay. Obi-Wan needed him, couldn't they understand that?  
  
He tried to say something but found that he couldn't. His throat was parched somehow. It was then that he realized he had been screaming and sobbing. Where was that cool, calm, confident Jedi that people always associated with him? Now, Qui-Gon didn't care. All that mattered was his padawan.  
  
Looking through the windowpanes of the Emergency Room, Qui-Gon could still see what was happening. The Healers were frantically moving around Obi- wan's still body.  
  
The boy looked so peaceful, lying there amongst the chaos of the room.  
  
A hand touched gently on Qui-Gon's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Qui-Gon, they're doing everything for him. He will be alright"  
  
"Thank You Mace" Qui-Gon replied without turning around to face his friend.  
  
The loud steady and monotonous hum still hung in the air.  
  
Qui-Gon could see An-Paj pull a metal cart next to Obi-Wan's bed. Two pedal-like pieces of metal were pulled from the cart and laid on Obi-Wan's chest.  
  
"Clear!" An-Paj yelled  
  
Obi-Wan's body arched up on response  
  
The loud steady and monotonous hum still hung in the air.  
  
"200.clear!"  
  
The loud steady and monotonous hum still hung in the air.  
  
"Give me 250.clear!"  
  
The loud steady and monotonous hum still hung in the air.  
  
"300!.clear!"  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
All the Healers sighed together as they finally heard the precious "beep" returned to the small monitor screen. Qui-Gon let out a big sigh as he allowed himself to collapse to the floor outside of the room. Mace Windu helped him to a seat nearby, but Qui-Gon was still lost in thoughts.  
  
Finally, after a few moments of silence, Qui-Gon turned to his friend. "I'm afraid Mace. For the first time in my life, I'm really afraid."  
  
That was all Qui-Gon could say, but it was enough. Mace Windu knew how his friend felt.the pain, the fear. Obi-Wan meant the whole world to him, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to comfort his friend so he kept quiet. He only hoped the silence would provide Qui-Gon with some peace of mind.  
  
After an hour that seemed to stretch on for an eternity, An-Paj emerged from the Emergency Room, exhausted and dazed. Seeing the Healer, Qui-Gon immediately leapt to his feet.  
  
"How is he?" Qui-Gon immediately asked, wasting no time.  
  
"He's stabilized for now Qui-Gon." An-Paj seemed hesitant, not sure if he should continue.  
  
Qui-Gon immediately saw An-Paj's expression and already a knot began to form inside of him. "Please An-Paj, tell me the truth, what's wrong with him?"  
  
An-Paj let out a sad sigh and motioned for Qui-Gon to take a seat. Sitting down next to Qui-Gon, An-Paj began the dreaded conversation that a Healer must say.  
  
"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan's been poisoned."  
  
"Poison? How could that be?" Qui-Gon stopped short, realizing just how stupid his question was. "I'm sorry.please continue "  
  
"I understand what you must be going through now Qui-Gon, and I'm very sorry, but Obi-Wan's been poisoned by a rare toxin. It's something we Healers have never encountered before. The toxin is killing his midi- chlorian count as we speak."  
  
"Are you saying that there's no antidote?" Mace Windu jumped in.  
  
"I'm afraid as of now.no"  
  
"As of now, no. As of now, no" Those words echoed incessantly inside Qui- Gon's head. No matter how hard he tried to rid those words and the intonation that his padawan might die, he couldn't. He sat there on that chair, paralyzed with fear. He knew that a Jedi shouldn't feel fear. Funny how many times he'd told Obi-Wan that when Obi-Wan had one of his usual "precognition". But now, it didn't matter if Qui-Gon felt fear or not, all he wanted was for Obi-Wan to be all right.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon!" a voice called him, sounding very distant. After a few seconds, a hand shook his shoulder.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon! Are you alright?" Mace Windu called again.  
  
"I.I.I want to be with Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon finally said as he stood and headed for the room.  
  
"Qui-Gon." An-Paj began. "You know.it's not entirely hopeless. We still need to run a few more tests. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help Obi-Wan"  
  
"I know you will An-Paj. I know"  
  
With that, Qui-Gon left Mace Windu and An-Paj and came into the room. He saw Obi-Wan lying there with tubes and electrical wires attached to him. Yet, despite the immense technical support that kept his padawan alive, the young boy looked so at peace with the world. If Qui-Gon didn't know any better, he would have thought Obi-Wan was just asleep. Just asleep. But as he came closer, the alarmingly pallid texture on his padawan's face shook his very soul. Obi-Wan looked so fragile, lying there.motionless, except for the gentle sound of a monitor that went "beep beep beep". 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's NOTES: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I will have the next two chapters up soon. I know the first part of this series may really sound cliché, especially with the whole "Revenge" part, but if you stick with me, I'm sure you'll be in for some pleasant surprises later on.  
  
Further Note: ## are the content in a letter.  
  
Enjoy. Read. Review. May the Force be With You.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Master, where are you? Please answer me. Master!!!" Obi-Wan pleaded at the top of his lungs but received no response.  
  
He knew that no matter how hard he yelled or pleaded, Qui-Gon couldn't hear him. No one could. He was alone, utterly alone except for the foreboding darkness that surrounded him. Many times he'd tried to contact Qui-Gon through the Master/Padawan bond, but he couldn't reach him. In actuality, Obi-Wan could barely feel the Force. It was there, surrounding him, begging him to embrace it, but every time he reached out, it danced beyond his grasp like water slipping through his fingers. The place he was in, at least he believed it to be a place, seemed so surreal. It felt like limbo. Obi-Wan could feel his strength dissipated by the minute, leaving him weaker and weaker. Sleep was pulling at him but he dared not lose himself in its grasp for fear that he wouldn't wake up.  
  
//No, I am not going to give in.// Obi-Wan told himself but he didn't know just how long he could hold on. With each passing minute, his will to stay awake diminished.  
  
"Master! Where are you? Please.please answer me.Don't.Leave me" Obi-Wan faltered as he crashed down to his knees in exhaustion, sobbing in ragged cries.  
  
He knew he shouldn't cry, he was a Jedi for goodness sake. But he couldn't help it. He just couldn't. He didn't know where he was, how long he'd been there, or why he couldn't feel the Force anymore. Without the Force, Obi-Wan felt so naked, vulnerable.  
  
After a few moments drowned in his own fear and misery, Obi-Wan wiped away his tears with determination.  
  
//Get a grip Obi-Wan, stop acting like a little kid. What would Master Qui- Gon say if he sees you like this?! He'd be ashamed of you// Obi-Wan admonished himself. //Alright, I can do this. Just give it one more try.//  
  
At that thought, Obi-Wan suddenly remembered something that Master Yoda had told him.  
  
"Do or do not there is no try"  
  
Master Yoda had told him that often during his initiate years when Obi-Wan had tried to cope with his childhood bully, Bruck Chun's constant harassment. It was true, there was no try and now Obi-Wan was determined, Force or no Force, tired or not, he was going to get out of this place no matter what. Gathering all of his energy, Obi-Wan closed his eyes in concentration and reached out for his Master.  
  
*****  
  
"Qui-Gon!" a distant voice called him, followed by something shaking him.  
  
"Wh.what?" Qui-Gon muttered as he woke from his troubled nap. It took him a few seconds for his eyes to focus, but once they did, he saw An-Paj hovering over him with concern written on his face.  
  
"An-Paj! What's wrong? Is Obi-Wan."  
  
"No Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan is still stabilized but I don't know about you."  
  
"Me? You shouldn't worry about me. It's Obi-Wan who needs your attention."  
  
"I know that Qui-Gon, but look at you. You're a wreck. You've been here for two days with neither sleep nor food. And if I say so, you don't smell so good" An-Paj said with a mischievous tone, trying to release some stress for his friend.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled slightly, "Well I'm glad you're up front with me about how I smell"  
  
"Yes I am, but take my advice Qui-Gon, go back to your room, freshen up and sleep for a while."  
  
Qui-Gon quickly replied, "I can't An-Paj. Obi-Wan needs me and I won't leave him here by himself."  
  
"I know Obi-Wan needs you but if you keep this vigil up, you're going to be sick and you sure won't help Obi-Wan when that happens. He needs for you to be strong for him and the only way that's going to happen is for you to take care of yourself."  
  
"But." Qui-Gon began to protest.  
  
"No buts Qui-Gon. You can leave now on your own or I can call for you to be dragged out. Your choice." An-Paj said sternly.  
  
With a sigh, Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "Not much of a choice eh? But I'll be back in two hours whether you like it or not."  
  
"Alright, two hours can do you some good. And don't worry, I'll be right here so if anything happens you'll be the first to know."  
  
"Thanks An-Paj. You're a good friend."  
  
"I know I am. Now get going"  
  
With that Qui-Gon left the room and dragged his lethargic body toward his quarters. Though it was already late in the evening, Qui-Gon still saw a few Jedi along the way. They'd greet him and offer words of encouragement, which he'd reply in a diplomatic way.  
  
//Words sure travel fast// Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
As he neared his quarters, Qui-Gon sensed a slight disturbance in the Force. He probed out to the Force and sensed something fast coming at him. Qui-Gon immediately ducked to avoid being hit by an object. He quickly searched around him to discern the source of the attack but found himself alone in an empty hallway. There was no sign of anyone. Without further ado, Qui-Gon went to examine the object that had imbedded itself to the wall. It was a small piece of paper pinned to a dagger like device.  
  
//Primitive way to send a message but effective// Qui-Gon thought.  
  
He quickly plucked the dagger device from the wall and retrieved the piece of paper. Silently, he read it.  
  
##Master Qui-Gon Jinn,  
  
How are you feeling Great Master Jedi, given the condition of your Padawan? Frustrated? Angry? Well I'll save you the trouble from guessing. In 4-5 days, all you feel will be pain! Your precious apprentice will die but I assure you it will be a long and painful death.  
  
I'm sure you and all of the Healers must be frantic, trying to identify the toxin. Let me help you out. It is a rare poison that I've designed myself. I call it.the Hall'uc. Does that name ring a bell Qui-Gon? Don't you find it fascinating that the poison is named after the innocent man that you killed?! The man who was my Master!! But no, I will not anger myself over it anymore. You see, I've been through anger and now all I want is revenge.  
  
The toxin inside your Padawan will slowly consume his midi-chlorian. It is like a parasitic virus that will eat up your apprentice's midi-chlorian, and secrete a toxic waste that will one by one shut down his major organs until death comes. But that's not all.through it all your Padawan will relive his most painful memories. You see, that's the beauty of it. Not only will the toxin will eventually kill him physically, it will destroy his spirit as well. Forever will he be condemned to darkness.and there is nothing you can do to help him.  
  
Revenge, Master Jinn.is always sweet.  
  
But before I leave you to dwell with the shock. Know this.  
  
The poison was meant for you, only your apprentice got in the way.  
  
You Know Who.##  
  
"The poison was meant for you". That was what the note had said. Once the meaning of those 6 words finally triggered comprehension, Qui-Gon clutched the piece of paper tightly into his hand and ran back to the Healers Ward. An-Paj may be mad and order to put him in restraints but there was no way he would leave Obi-Wan's side now. Not when every second count. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Tired. Exhausted. Hopeless. That was how Obi-Wan felt after many attempts, trying to contact Qui-Gon. Every time he tried to reach out, he met with an intense blanket of blackness. Obi-Wan tried to tear the blackness out, one by one, but each effort made him breathe in ragged breaths. Still he had pressed on, but the intense blackness never seemed to lighten. The process felt like he was digging sand out of the Acarian Ocean with only a small shovel. It was an endless task.  
  
He was tired beyond comparison. He could even tangibly feel his life force draining away into the intense blackness that surrounded him. He was so tired.  
  
It must have been hours or days that Obi-Wan found himself in this limbo- like place. He didn't know just how long it had been nor could he tell. Every minute every second in this place felt like an eternity. A few times he could have sworn he saw images of people he knew, places he had been to, but he wasn't sure if it was just all a hallucination.  
  
Obi-Wan felt sleep pulling at him more than ever. At first he had tried to push it way and was successful most of the time, but as time went on, he was losing the self-confidence that he could pull it off. His whole body felt numb, probably from his lack of movement. Not that it would do him any good since he didn't have the energy to move anymore.  
  
Obi-Wan lay there on his back, awaiting the inevitable fate.waiting for oblivion to claim him.  
  
*************  
  
Qui-Gon sat in a crumbled heap on a chair next to Obi-Wan's bed. How long had he been in that position? He didn't know and didn't care. His eyes were glued tightly on Obi-Wan's still form that was connected to several nutrient tubes.  
  
It probably had been several hours since Qui-Gon ran breathlessly back to the Healers Ward to show An-Paj the note. As Qui-Gon had predicted, An-Paj threatened and called for people to pull Qui-Gon out.but all was in vain. Qui-Gon had struggled and fought back and in the end An-Paj had left Qui- Gon alone.  
  
Qui-Gon now pulled his chair closer to Obi-Wan's bedside and held Obi-Wan's hand in his own.  
  
Force, the hand felt so cold.  
  
Qui-Gon rubbed his Padawan's hand ever so gently, hoping to pour warmth into it by his mere touch. Already, he could feel his eyes brimming with tears as he looked at Obi-Wan's serene-like face.  
  
"Padawan, please come back to me. You can't leave me like this. I won't allow it do you hear me? I won't allow it!!!"  
  
The tears now flowed freely down his haggard face. Qui-Gon pulled Obi- Wan's hand close to his cheeks and sobbed.  
  
"There are so much you still need to do, to see. I still need to see you become a Jedi Knight. You will become a great Jedi Knight Obi-Wan."  
  
Qui-Gon was now sobbing in earnest.  
  
"For all these years.you've become more important to me than life itself. You've made this once bitter old man into someone new Obi-Wan. You've done so much for me.did I ever tell you that? You've healed a wound in me that I never thought could be healed after Xanatos' betrayal. I.I was a fool to reject you so many times, but.you were so stubborn." Qui-Gon chuckled lightly. "You demanded to be my Padawan no matter what. And.and now that you are.oh Force Obi-Wan, don't you dare give it all up. I.I won't allow it."  
  
******************  
  
//Master.I'm sorry. I tried.// Obi-Wan pleaded into the darkness that surrounded him, knowing just how painful it would be for Qui-Gon.  
  
Obi-Wan really tried. He had tried for Force knows how long. But without any hints of improvement, it was getting difficult for him to continue on trying. All Obi-wan wanted to do was rest and let the darkness consume him.  
  
As he was about to let darkness claim him, he saw a figure in the darkness. It was a small figure.a very familiar figure. He knew who it was but the name seemed to elude him somehow.  
  
The figure was staring at him. Obi-Wan drained to see who it was and was shock when he finally realized it. It was Cerasi. Cerasi, his late- friend, someone he considered his first love. But what was she doing here?  
  
"Cerasi!" Obi-Wan called out to her but the sound that came out was but a mere whisper. Obi-Wan was surprised at what he heard or what he didn't hear considering he had put all of his energy into calling her. It was then that he realized the toll of his waning energy.  
  
Cerasi seemed to have heard him, or at least that was what Obi-Wan thought when she turned to face him.  
  
//I really am must be dying// Obi-Wan said to himself, more of a statement than a question.  
  
Cerasi began to walk towards his direction.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to get up but his whole body was numb and no matter how hard the effort, he couldn't seem to move.  
  
Cerasi was smiling at him with an affectionate glow that seemed to brighten his heart.  
  
Obi-Wan was glad to see Cerasi again, even if it cemented the fact that he was dying.  
  
Cerasi was still smiling at him as she walked closer to him. Suddenly, she stopped. Horror, fear, were written all over her face.  
  
Alarmed, Obi-Wan surveyed the area around her and saw several other figures with blaster gun pointing at her. Instinctively, he knew what was happening. He was reliving Cerasi's death all over again.  
  
"Cerasi, look out!" Obi-Wan tried with all his might to warn her just as he did a few years ago, but once again, what came out was but a mere whisper.  
  
Cerasi didn't hear Obi-Wan. And before Obi-Wan could do anything more, he saw the blaster guns ignited on his friend.  
  
"NO!!!!" Obi-Wan screamed but no sound came out. He tried to run to his friend but he couldn't move. He saw Cerasi's eyes enlarged in shock and pain as she slumped down to the ground.  
  
"NO!!! .not again" Obi-Wan was now sobbing earnestly. He felt his soul being ripped apart and it was making it hard for him to breathe. "No Cerasi.no."  
  
Though it had been several years since Cerasi's death, Obi-Wan had never forgot her. She was a part of him in life and even after death she remained a part of him. Witnessing her death again didn't bring him less pain; in fact, it hurt even more the second time around.  
  
"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Obi-Wan tried to shout at no one in particular.  
  
Obi-Wan laid there motionless with tears flowing freely from his face. He could feel the darkness trying to consume him, but he didn't care. He was hurting not only from exhaustion but from his very soul. Perhaps he had fear leaving Qui-Gon behind, or of death itself, but now Obi-Wan didn't care. He just wanted to stop the hurt that was clawing at his very soul. He just wanted to stop it, even if it meant letting go to the Force.  
  
"Master!" Obi-Wan tried calling out to Qui-Gon for one last time.for one last good bye.  
  
**********************  
  
Qui-Gon still continued to caress Obi-Wan's hand in his own hoping that in the next few seconds, Obi-Wan would wake up. He knew it was wishful thinking especially when An-Paj had confirmed what he dreaded most. An-Paj had confirmed the content of the note. There was no antidote and in a matter of days, Obi-Wan will die.  
  
It was as simple as that, but it didn't mean Qui-Gon was going to accept it. Not until the last moment was at hand. And even then he would do everything he can to save Obi-Wan.  
  
As Qui-Gon sat there, next to Obi-Wan, he reminisced all the wonderful times they'd had together. The long hours of meditation in the garden, Obi- Wan's futile attempt at cooking, their long sparring practice, Obi-Wan's ingenuity at surprising Qui-Gon with moves he made up.  
  
A piercing sound woke Qui-Gon out of his reverie. It was a sound that he hated, dreaded, but it was loud and was so encompassing that no matter how hard Qui-Gon wanted to pretend that he didn't hear it.that it's not there.the sound still thrashed him back into reality, painful reality.  
  
The small monitor that measured Obi-Wan's heartbeat showed a flat line.  
  
"Oh Force no.not again! Please Obi-Wan.Don't leave me!" Qui-Gon screamed as he shook the still form of his Padawan.  
  
Qui-Gon immediately slammed the panic button.  
  
In a few seconds, several Healers rushed through the door. Qui-Gon stood there watching them shove him unceremoniously aside. He didn't argue, he didn't yell, he didn't do anything. He was too shock to do anything.  
  
The scene before him seemed to flow in slow motion. He saw a Healer pull the crash cart nearby. He saw another already doing CPR on Obi-Wan. Someone yelled "clear".  
  
Obi-Wan's limp body arched up in response.  
  
Someone yelled "clear" again.  
  
Then it was all muddled. Qui-Gon couldn't discern anything. His eyes were glued to the small monitor.  
  
A flat line ran across the monitor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Qui-Gon could hear the Healers yelling out commands. One of the Healers injected something into Obi-Wan's arm.  
  
Still, there was a flat line across the monitor.  
  
//No Obi-Wan! I am not going to lose you!!//  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes in meditation and began to reach out to the Force. He knew it was a dangerous thing to do to reach out to Obi-Wan whose life force was dwindling. He knew it was risky for he could be trapped inside his trance forever, but Force it was worth it. Qui-Gon had almost lost Obi- Wan once before and he wasn't about to let it happen again even if it kills him.  
  
Qui-Gon probed out with his Force signature, extending it out to the Master/Padawan bond that he shared with his apprentice. Immediately he felt an onslaught of darkness threatening to engulf him. He let the Force within him flow throughout his body and directed at the immense darkness ahead of him.  
  
Harder and harder he tried to push through the darkness that was at the end of the Master/Padawan bond. Each time the darkness seemed to recede a step, Qui-Gon felt his exhaustion increase tenfolds. One by one he tried to push harder, but it didn't seem like he was going anywhere.  
  
Obi-Wan, can you hear me? Please answer me  
  
A deadly silence.  
  
Obi-Wan, Please!! Qui-Gon pleaded  
  
A deadly silence.  
  
Still, he pushed on. He wasn't going to lose Obi-Wan without a fight.  
  
Padawan, you've got to answer me!! Qui-Gon was now desperate.  
  
A deadly silence.  
  
Just then.  
  
It was feeble and distant, but it was certainly discernable.  
  
M.Master? the voice replied.  
  
Qui-Gon overcame with joy as he heard the voice. It resonated somewhere among the swirls of darkness that was in front of him.  
  
Padawan?! Hang on. I'm coming for you!  
  
Master? Is it really you?  
  
Yes my Obi-Wan. It is me. Just hang on. Don't let go!  
  
I.I don't know if I can Master. I'm so tired and.it hurts Master. It hurts!  
  
NO Obi-Wan. You've got hold on. I am not going to let you go now that I've found you.  
  
Silence.  
  
Obi-Wan??!! Can you hear me? Anxiety and fear began to fill Qui-Gon.  
  
Please Master.make it go away. Make it go away! I don't want to see it anymore! Leave me alone!!! Obi-Wan yelled.  
  
//Leave him alone? What was going on?// Qui-Gon thought to himself. Padawan, don't worry.I'm coming  
  
With that Qui-Gon pushed with all his might, using the Force to push back the darkness.  
  
NO.please no. Don't make me see it again. No!!! Please stop! Obi-Wan continued to plead to no one in particular.  
  
Qui-Gon pressed and pushed with everything he got, but he still couldn't locate where Obi-Wan was. He could feel his brief connection with Obi-Wan slowly recede into the darkness. Qui-Gon then realized that the only way he could save Obi-Wan was for Obi-Wan to save himself. Obi-Wan had got to make the initial step out of the darkness.  
  
Obi-Wan! Listen to me. You have got to try and reach for me.  
  
Master.I can't. I'm so.tired.  
  
Padawan, you've got to try!!! Qui-Gon wasn't about to let Obi-Wan give up like that.  
  
I.I can't Master. It just hurts too much. Please Master.I.I just want to rest  
  
Qui-Gon was shock at Obi-Wan's request. A lump started to form in his throat. Obi-Wan was hurting he could tell and now Obi-Wan was asking his permission to let go. How could he agree to such request? But at the same time, his padawan was hurting.  
  
No, Obi-Wan! You are not going to leave me like this. I won't let you! You are still my Padawan Obi-Wan, and you're going to have to listen to me. Try my padawan. I know you can do it! Qui-Gon's voice was wavering from emotions.  
  
Y.yes Master, I will try Obi-Wan replied diminutively and dutifully.  
  
Qui-Gon reached out to the darkness again, hoping his Force signature could serve as a beacon for Obi-Wan to follow. Seconds seemed to flow by like hours and Qui-Gon still couldn't see any traces of Obi-Wan. He wanted to call out to him again but feared that in doing so he'd falter in the beacon and Obi-Wan won't be able to find his way.  
  
Just as Qui-Gon was prepared to enter the darkness in search for Obi-Wan, knowing that doing so he would lose himself in the trance, Qui-Gon sensed a familiar energy. It was Obi-Wan. The energy was weak but it was still there. Reaching out with his own signature, Qui-Gon tried to home Obi- Wan's signature in.  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan felt so tired and weak but he knew he had to push on. He couldn't disappoint Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master had so much faith in him and he couldn't bear to see Qui-Gon get hurt. In the far distance Obi-Wan could have sworn he saw a light flickering amongst the shadowy darkness that surrounded him. It must be Qui-Gon. It had to be or else Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn't have enough strength to keep the darkness from enveloping him anymore.  
  
**************  
  
The Healers worked frantically trying to save the young Jedi's life. The CPR didn't help and now they had just injected Tur-el into the young Jedi. The drug would act as a heart stimulant, making the heart start pumping again, but it was also a risk. It was a powerful drug that could end up backfiring on them, but they had no choice.  
  
After the injection, they stood back in anticipation, waiting for the drug to do miracles.  
  
A second. Two. Three. Four. Five.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The drug should have made an immediate effect within a few seconds.  
  
Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.  
  
Nothing.  
  
They feared the worse.  
  
Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen.Beep Beep Beep.  
  
The flat line on the small monitor was no more. It was replaced by the harmonious rises and falls of the line. The Healers all cheered at the success. One of them turned for the first time to look at Qui-Gon who had been pushed back against the wall of the room.  
  
The Healer approached Qui-Gon to tell him the good news. He saw that Qui- Gon was deep in concentration with his eyes closed. As the Healer hesitated whether or not to disturb Qui-Gon, a small smile began to form on Qui-Gon's face as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
The Healer didn't need to tell Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan had survived his latest cardiac arrest.Qui-Gon already knew. The worse was yet to come but for now.all was well. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
A bright orange color invaded his eyes, making him squint to focus. Everything seemed to be enveloped in a cloud of fog as his vision slowly adapted itself. He tried to move his hands to rub his already watery eyes but his hand felt so numb. In fact, it didn't even move despite his hard effort. Slowly, he tried to calm his breathing, hoping to stretch out to the Force to help him move.  
  
A second passed then two then three, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't feel the Force. He tried again, this time putting his heart and soul into it but the result was still the same.Nothing.  
  
He could feel panic begin to seize him, making his breath short and shallow. Alarmed, he tried to call out to the one person he knew, the one person who could help him sort things out.  
  
Master? Where are you? What's happening to me.why can't I feel the Force?! Master?  
  
Silence.  
  
He tried to probe out to the familiar bond that was filled with so much love and warmth.only to find nothing but a cold and deafening silence.  
  
Panic seized him.  
  
Perhaps it was adrenaline or fear, but in that succinct moment of panic, his once clouded vision immediately cleared. He scanned the unfamiliar room with a heavy heart, hoping to find something or someone who could tell him where he was. Oh Force he hoped he was out of that dreadful limbo-like place.  
  
As if on cue, he heard a loud noise. He strained himself to the direction of it and saw the gentle face of a long hair, bearded man looking back at him with both worry and joy written on the man's haggard face.  
  
At the sight of the man, his heart leapt for joy and all of his worries, fear, panic had swept aside, leaving only an immense wave of happiness.  
  
"Master!" his voice croaked with emotion.  
  
"Padawan!."  
  
Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan didn't say another word. They didn't need to, for in that moment of silence, their eyes had said it all.the love that they shared as Master and Padawan, but most of all.as Father and Son.had brought the once cold atmosphere of the Healers Ward into much livelier place.  
  
*************  
  
Several hours had passed since Obi-Wan finally came out of his coma-like state. A few Healers came in to check on his progress, but none of them mentioned a word about his condition. For the last few hours, Qui-Gon relayed the happenings of the last two days to Obi-Wan, telling him how worried everyone at the Temple was and of the many visits from Bant, Garen, and Reeft.  
  
Obi-Wan listened intently, letting his Master ramble on and on. It was the first time he had seen the usually reticent Qui-Gon turned into the loquacious Qui-Gon. It amused him greatly since it was a side of Qui-Gon he had never seen. His Master still continued to amaze him everyday. Obi- Wan wanted the moment to last forever but a question still tugged at him.  
  
"Master?.May.may I ask you something?" Obi-Wan began to say.  
  
Qui-Gon suddenly felt a knot begin to form inside of him. He knew what Obi- Wan wanted to ask.the inevitable question.  
  
"Yes my Padawan. You know you can ask me anything." Qui-Gon finally answered in a calm manner, hoping Obi-Wan wouldn't see through the fake façade.  
  
"Yes Master.I..I just want to know.about" Obi-Wan stammered. "about my condition that is."  
  
That was it.the inevitable question. Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan would want to know eventually, and he deserved to know the truth.but how could Qui-Gon tell the person he loved more than life itself that the condition was bleak and that he would die?! How can anyone tell that awful truth to a loved one?!  
  
Qui-Gon searched his memory for the right words to say.  
  
//You'd think that after years of diplomatic missions, I'd know how to.//Qui-Gon began to scold himself, but Obi-Wan interceded his thoughts.  
  
"It's bad isn't it Master." Obi-Wan said quietly and calmly.  
  
"No! Obi-Wan, it is not bad. Master Healer An-Paj and everyone at the lab are working very hard to."  
  
"Master.you've never lied to me before, right?"  
  
"Yes" Qui-Gon said meekly.  
  
"Then please Master.tell me the truth."  
  
With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, Qui-Gon swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and began to inform his apprentice.  
  
"Padawan, you've been poisoned by a rare toxin.it's..it's killing your midi- chlorian cells while secreting a toxin into your body. It also makes you hallucinate past memories."  
  
"Oh.and there is no antidote." Obi-Wan said with acceptance.  
  
Qui-Gon's mouth began to form the word 'No' but he couldn't bring himself to say it. His eyes were already brimming with tears as he watched his young padawan let out a small sigh of acceptance.  
  
"No Obi-Wan.you must not lose hope. 'The future is always in motion' padawan. There may not be an antidote now but that doesn't mean there won't be one."  
  
"Yes, Master" Obi-Wan said dutifully, not wanting to meet with Qui-Gon's gaze.  
  
Qui-Gon wanted to yell at Obi-Wan to not lose hope like that and that there still was hope, but how could he do that when deep down in his heart Qui- Gon could already feel the tug of despair.  
  
An awkward silence.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan finally said. "I'm really tired, I want to sleep"  
  
"Alright.rest now my Padawan. I'll be here when you wake up" Qui-Gon said as he sent some comforting waves, but he knew it was a useless thing since Obi-Wan's diminished midi-chlorian count would prevent Obi-Wan from feeling the effects of it.  
  
Soon, Obi-Wan was fast asleep. Qui-Gon brushed through Obi-Wan's cropped ginger hair with affections as he found himself absorbed in the harmonious sound of Obi-Wan's gentle snore. It was the most beautiful sound to his ears and he hoped that it meant his apprentice wasn't reliving any painful memories. Qui-Gon wanted time to freeze this very moment. He didn't want to know what tomorrow would bring.he just wanted to enjoy the present.  
  
A slight knock at the door roused Qui-Gon. He turned to find An-Paj at the door with a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Qui-Gon, may I have a word with you outside?" An-Paj said in a serious tone.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to leave Obi-Wan"  
  
"Alright...come" An-Paj motioned for Qui-Gon to follow him into the far back corner of the room.  
  
"What is it An-Paj? Any developments on the antidote?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not Qui-Gon.and I have some bad news to tell you."  
  
Qui-Gon braced himself inwardly, "Go ahead An-Paj"  
  
"We've tried to break down the components of the toxin from Obi-Wan's blood sample, but as you know a virus is very difficult to discern, all of our processes have failed." An-Paj whispered  
  
"But it still isn't hopeless right? I mean there still are things to be done."  
  
"Yes there are still things to be done but I'm afraid Obi-Wan doesn't have that long." An-Paj said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon said a little too loud. Not wanting to wake Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon lowered his voice, "but I thought the new drug you've been giving him was helping."  
  
"It was Qui-Gon, but the latest test results showed that the effects of the drug had already diminished greatly. Soon it won't have any effect at all."  
  
"Are you saying that there is nothing left for us to do?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Qui-Gon. Time is Obi-Wan's worse enemy now."  
  
"I don't believe it An-Paj! I refuse to believe it. There must still be something that we haven't done .something!!"  
  
".there.there is something" An-Paj faltered.  
  
"What? What is it?!" Qui-Gon quickly grabbed An-Paj by the arms, trying to shake out the precious information that could help Obi-Wan.  
  
An-Paj sighed, "Qui-Gon, listen to me.as a Healer it is my responsibility to tell you all of the possible treatments, but as a Healer and a friend, I hope you don't press me about it."  
  
"An-Paj, I need to know. I don't care how strange or how hard the treatment is. If it could save Obi-Wan, I want it done no matter what. I can't lose him An-Paj.he's.he's." Qui-Gon almost broke down in sobs.  
  
Seeing how shaken up Qui-Gon was, An-Paj had to acquiesce. "There is something, a treatment you can say, that we can do to prolong Obi-Wan's life until an antidote is formed, but it is a dangerous process with deadly consequences."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"As you know, the virus is killing Obi-Wan's midi-chlorian cells while secreting a deadly toxin into his bloodstream. The drug that we've been giving Obi-Wan helps contain the effects of the toxin to a certain extent. That and the remaining unaffected midi-chlorians are the only reason Obi- Wan is still alive, but the drug is wearing off and his midi-chlorian count is diminishing at an alarming rate. The only way to prolong the toxin from destroying his major organs is to do a midi-chlorian transfusion."  
  
"Is that possible?" Qui-Gon asked bewildered. He had heard of blood transfusions before but never midi-chlorian transfusions.  
  
"It's not exactly so, at least not literally Qui-Gon. What the procedure entails is for someone with a strong bond to Obi-Wan to transfuse his life force into Obi-Wan's body to stimulate development of new midi-chlorian cells to fight the toxin, but such procedure will." An-Paj hesitated.  
  
"Will what?"  
  
"Will kill the person giving the life force."  
  
"I'll do it." Qui-Gon said resolutely without any hesitance.  
  
"I know you would Qui-Gon, but please listen to me. The procedure will at best give Obi-Wan more time, but there is no guarantee an antidote can be formed during that time. Secondly, it is still a hypothesis, we don't know if it will work, but we do know that it will kill you if you attempt it."  
  
"I know the risks An-Paj and I still want to do it. Obi-Wan means the universe to me and I won't sit idly by waiting for a miracle when I can do something about it." Qui-Gon said with conviction.  
  
"But have you thought about it Qui-Gon? If Obi-Wan does recover, how would he feel having known that he indirectly killed his Master? Sure Obi-Wan may survive physically, but you're sentencing his soul to an eternal guilt"  
  
"He doesn't have to know An-Paj. Just say I was sent on a mission and was killed in the process."  
  
"He'd never buy it Qui-Gon and you know it. Besides, a Jedi can't lie, especially not something of this significance."  
  
".I know it will hurt him, but the pain will go away. And after all, as his Master, it is my choice in the matter about this procedure and I choose for it to be done An-Paj."  
  
An-Paj started to say something but knew that once Qui-Gon had made up his mind, nothing could persuade him otherwise. "Then your decision it is, but you must inform the Council. I will not do anything until the Council approves Qui-Gon."  
  
"Alright, I will inform them at once." With that Qui-Gon left the room, leaving An-Paj looking sadly after him.  
  
An-Paj sat down next to Obi-Wan who was still sleeping peacefully. His heart was tearing at him having to tell Qui-Gon the option.knowing what Qui- Gon's decision would be beforehand. He knew that Obi-Wan meant everything to Qui-Gon and oh Force the boy was too young to die.  
  
Immense guilt began to wash over An-Paj as he looked at Obi-Wan. He felt as though he had let his patient down. For the past few days, An-Paj didn't even sleep a wink as he tried researching through the database for possible antidotes and working with the lab technicians on possible drugs. He had done everything that was possible to be done, but he knew it wasn't enough.  
  
The procedure that he had told Qui-Gon had been on his mind ever since day one, but he dared not mention it, hoping to find a better solution. But as the hours passed with no results, An-Paj knew the inevitable would have to come. Despite what other Healers have told An-Paj about keeping Qui-Gon away from Obi-Wan to ease the emotional attachment, An-Paj knew that the Master/Padawan bond between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was not the simple teacher- student, but of the deeper love of Father/Son.even to the extent of two intertwining souls.  
  
Sadly, An-Paj lightly brushed Obi-Wan's cropped hair then stood up to leave the room. He needed to go meditate because his heart was heavy with guilt and remorse. He knew that even if the Council agrees to the procedure and that an antidote can be made, he still had already condemned two people to death.Qui-Gon, physically, and Obi-Wan, emotionally.  
  
The door closed quietly as An-Paj left for his quarters, leaving the room with a chilling air.  
  
As soon as An-Paj had left the room, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, already brimming with tears. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Obi-Wan stared blankly at the ceiling above him. His heart was heavy with emotions…fear, grateful, anger. Fear that he was truly going to die. Grateful that his Master was willing to sacrifice his life for him. Anger that his Master was condemning him to an eternity of guilt if the Council approves for the procedure to be done.  
  
As a Jedi, Obi-Wan knew that he shouldn't feel fear or anger, but right now he was so confused. As a normal young teen, he didn't want to die. But for someone to give up his life for him, especially his Master, then Obi- Wan would rather die a million times.  
  
He had heard everything that Qui-Gon and An-Paj had said to each other and every word was carved deeply in his heart. When Qui-Gon said with conviction, three simple words of "I'll do it", Obi-Wan felt his soul ripped apart. He knew that Qui-Gon loved him more than life itself, but how could he accept the procedure knowing that he would be sentencing the man he loved as a father to death. He couldn't. He won't.  
  
Even as these strong emotions filled his heart and clouded his vision with uncontrollable tears, Obi-Wan had already made up his mind. He surveyed the area around him, looking closely at the machinery connected to him, making some mental note of the wiring.  
  
After a few moments of inspection, Obi-Wan grabbed a notepad that was nearby, probably left there by one of the Healers on accident. Swallowing the stifled emotions within him, Obi-Wan began to scribble on the notepad.  
  
******************  
  
The gentle trickle of the stream had always brought calm to An-Paj, but not today. Sitting in a meditative position amongst the floras and the faunas of the Jedi Temple Garden, An-Paj could not find his center. Every time he let himself stretch out to the Force, feelings of guilt and remorse would immediately plague his heart and wring him back into stark reality.  
  
//There has got to be something that I've overlooked…something!!!// An-Paj admonished himself. He didn't want to believe that no matter what the Council decision would be, someone was going to die.  
  
For the past few days under his constant watch, Obi-Wan had become more than just another patient to him. The young boy had captured his heart and affections more than anyone ever had. Perhaps it was the remarkably strong bond between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan that attracted his attention, but some instinctive feeling told An-Paj that Obi-Wan couldn't die no matter what.  
  
Some Jedi would probably attribute An-Paj's anxiety to overstrain nerves or perhaps a precognition, but An-Paj had resolutely refused such probabilities mainly because it wasn't anxiety that he felt and that he was never well versed in the Unifying Force to be given with. Yoda probably would have given him a lecture in how the Force works in mysterious ways if words came across about how he doesn't trust in 'visions of the future', but right now his mind could only concentrate on finding a different possible solution.  
  
An-Paj sighed, looking at the running stream that zigged zagged through the meditation garden. It was just amazing to him as to how the calm scenery could not calm the fury of emotions he felt inside. He had always thought the meditation garden's tranquility was infectious to all, but apparently, not for him, at least not today.  
  
After a few trying moments to find his center, An-Paj was about to give up when a thought entered his mind. He contemplated it for a long while. Then, as though lightning struck him, An-Paj leapt off the ground in a hurry as headed towards the Jedi Council Chambers.  
  
********************  
  
Qui-Gon pushed the doors to the Jedi Council Chambers with a loud bang. He didn't care how absurd such actions would be for a Jedi Master like himself. It didn't matter anymore now that there is a chance to save Obi- Wan, a small chance at that but still a chance nonetheless.  
  
As the doors swung open, the twelve pair of eyes immediately glued on Qui- Gon. Apparently, the Council was in a conference, but as soon as the doors swung open, the room became quiet.  
  
Plo-Koon was the first to break the awkward silence. "Master Qui-Gon, what is the meaning of this intrusion?!"  
  
"Forgive me for my lack of decorum my Masters, but there is a grave matter at hand that I must speak to you immediately" Qui-Gon answered, trying to be as diplomatic as his stirred up emotions can handle.  
  
"This matter you speak of concerns Obi-Wan, I see" Yoda suggested. "Know why you are here, we do"  
  
Qui-Gon was shock but was glad that he didn't have to go into details about the procedure since time was of the essence.  
  
"Then my Master, will you and the Council grant me permission to start the procedure right away?" Qui-Gon asked with high hopes.  
  
"No we will not Qui-Gon" Mace Windu replied.  
  
"And why not?! It is Obi-Wan's only hope, you must understand this." Qui- Gon protested.  
  
"Understand we do, Qui-Gon. But great risk entails, we do not agree with." Yoda added.  
  
"With all due respect my Master, I will see the procedure done with or without your permission!" Qui-Gon said as he turned to storm out of the room.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" Mace Windu called after his friend, but Qui-Gon didn't turn around in acknowledgment.  
  
Just as Qui-Gon was about to leave, An-Paj came running in, colliding in full force with Qui-Gon.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" An-Paj said breathlessly. "I've got great news for you. There may be a much safer way to prolong Obi-Wan's life until we can find an antidote"  
  
"What? What is it?" Qui-Gon exclaimed happily, grabbing An-Paj's shoulders a little too hard.  
  
"It…it's hard to explain everything now, but we must hurry…" An-Paj turned to the Council members. "My Masters, please excuse the haste retreat but time is of essence."  
  
"Need not for apologies, An-Paj. Go now you must. Arrive we will, shortly" Yoda commanded.  
  
But before Yoda could finish, Qui-Gon had already left the Chambers, running full speed to the Healers Ward with An-Paj trying to catch up behind him.  
  
Once Qui-Gon reached the Healers Ward where Obi-Wan was at, he rushed into the room, not minding if he was going to wake Obi-Wan up or not. He felt so happy and all the despair that plagued him moments earlier had disappeared without a trace.  
  
But such feelings of immense joy stopped suddenly as Qui-Gon found the room to be empty. Obi-Wan was no where in sight. Qui-Gon stood at the door, dumbfounded with shock. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, waiting for the shock to hit him.  
  
Once the shock finally did hit him, Qui-Gon was hysterical. He began to yell and ranted at An-Paj who just came into the room about where Obi-Wan was or how the Healers could be so careless.  
  
An-Paj didn't say a word because he too was shock at what had happened. Several other Healers came into the room to see what the commotion was about, and An-Paj asked them about Obi-Wan's whereabouts, but none of them knew a thing.  
  
An-Paj couldn't believe it! How could Obi-Wan have slipped by without anyone noticing? The boy was sick for goodness sake! Even if Obi-Wan managed to get by the Healers unnoticed, wouldn't the machines blare in alarm once Obi-Wan had taken them off?  
  
Resolutely, An-Paj strode to Obi-Wan's bed to find the answer. Just as he had suspected, Obi-Wan had rewired all of the machines. It was great handy work, especially for a young boy who was deathly sick. Just then, An-Paj caught something out of the corner of his eye. There next to the bed was a notepad with Qui-Gon's name written on the front in shaky penmanship. An- Paj had no doubt that it was written by Obi-Wan and he quickly handed the notepad to Qui-Gon.  
  
Shakily, Qui-Gon accepted the notepad and began to read the note that was addressed to him by his Padawan.  
  
Master,  
  
By the time you read this note, I'd already be far away from the Temple, and Coruscant. Please forgive me for leaving without saying good bye and please don't try to find me. I know that you must hate me for doing this to you, but I couldn't think of any other alternatives. I know what you were going to do Master! I heard what you said with Master Healer An-Paj about sacrificing yourself to save me. How could you? How could you do that to me? I would never be able to forgive myself Master!…  
  
I know that I am dying Master and I accept that fully. I hope that you can accept that too…If there is only one request I ask of you Master, it is this: Please don't close out your heart with my death like you did with Xanatos' betrayal. Out there I know there is a lucky Padawan waiting for you Master.  
  
Please don't be sad Master. Remember what you told me when Cerasi died? You said that she was going to a better place and that's where I will be, Master. Don't worry, Master. Like you told me so many times…"There is no death, only the Force".  
  
Please take care Master, I will miss you greatly.  
  
Your faithful Padawan,  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
*********************** 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Taking one last longing look at the Jedi Temple, the only home he had ever known, Obi-Wan tearfully staggered away. He really didn't want to leave. If anything, he wanted to spend his last days among the people that he loved, but Obi-Wan knew that he couldn't. Not when staying meant signing Qui-Gon's death warrant. He couldn't take that chance no matter how heavy his heart was.  
  
It was already beginning to turn dark. The sun had begun its descent on the horizon, leaving twinkling city lights shining in its place. Despite the veil of darkness that spread across Coruscant's sky, the busy atmosphere of the city-planet never hindered. With a heavy heart, Obi-Wan concealed himself in a Jedi robe and headed out into the busy street.  
  
He had no clue where to go, and frankly it didn't matter as long as it was well hidden away from any possible search parties. Despite his request for Qui-Gon not to find him, the young Jedi knew that his Master would not heed it. Obi-Wan only hoped that Qui-Gon would believe that he was already off Coruscant. Small chance at that, but Obi-Wan still hoped for it.  
  
Obi-Wan had always liked to traverse through Coruscant at nighttime, but curfews and missions had prevented him from ever carrying it out. Now that he had all the time in the world, well almost, he felt obligated to enjoy the commotion of the marketplace and its many vendors. Yet, as much as he wanted to enjoy himself, he felt that he could not do so. Perhaps the small walk had already taken a toll on his failing health, or strong emotions of homesickness plagued his heart, but Obi-Wan felt his whole body shaking involuntarily as his breath became ragged.  
  
Steadying himself on a nearby wall, Obi-Wan tried to calm his breathing but to no avail. A wave of dizziness began creeping up his body, making his eyes refuse to focus and his knees wobble. Unconsciousness was beckoning at him, but Obi-Wan refused to fall victim to it. The last thing he wanted was to return to the limbo-like stage. It was bad enough for him to leave everything and everyone he ever loved and cherished behind. He didn't want to relive painful memories of the past again.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to pull himself along street into a more deserted alleyway in case he was going to collapse. Even though the streets were crowded with people, a man collapsing on the street for no apparent reason would definitely draw attention. Attention Obi-Wan did not want. He wasn't about to go through the ordeal of leaving the Healers Ward only to be admitted to another. Not this time.  
  
As Obi-wan turned a corner into a small alleyway between two time-worn building, he felt something grabbed him in the back. Before he could let out a gasp or a cry of surprise, he felt himself thrown backwards against the walls.  
  
Amazingly enough, the impact didn't seem to register him to any pain. Perhaps his body was already too battered from the toxin to feel any additional pain, but before Obi-Wan could regain his composure, something sharp pierced into the back of his neck. He squirmed in pain slightly, but soon lost the fight as darkness overwhelmed him…  
  
*************  
  
Qui-Gon clutched the notepad tightly in his two hands as he stood there dumbfounded with shock and disbelief. His eyes traced the words of the letter over and over again, hoping that the words would disappear and that it was all just a bad nightmare. As seconds flew by, Qui-Gon slowly accepted the stark reality.  
  
He couldn't believe that for the first time in last few days that he felt hope was back, it was now thrown at him violently like a fast ball. He couldn't believe that Obi-Wan had left. The boy was in no condition to be moving around let alone wandering Coruscant or on some Force forsaken cruiser in hyperspace.  
  
Qui-Gon hated himself for letting his guard down to let Obi-Wan hear about the procedure. If Obi-Wan hadn't heard about it, he wouldn't have run away. Better yet, Obi-Wan would have already been underway with An-Paj's new treatment.  
  
Frustrated at how careless he was, Qui-Gon began to storm out of the room.  
  
"Qui-Gon, wait" An-Paj yelled after Qui-Gon.  
  
Without turning around to face An-Paj, Qui-Gon just stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I know that you're going to try and find Obi-Wan" An-Paj began. "Please let me help you in your search. I know that you're probably feeling angry now, but I just want to say that I am sorry for not…"  
  
"If it's anyone's fault it's mine An-Paj" Qui-Gon interrupted. He let out a sigh. "And I am not angry, just frustrated at myself."  
  
"Look Qui-Gon, you can't blame yourself for what's happened."  
  
"I know." Qui-Gon said sadly.  
  
"We will find him Qui-Gon" An-Paj said firmly.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't reply, he just nodded. A sudden sense of dread began to creep up Qui-Gon's spine. It passed quickly as though never there, but Qui- Gon was certain of it. Something was telling him that he had to find Obi- Wan and fast too.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly closed his eyes in concentration, hoping to locate Obi-Wan through their Master/Padawan bond. But as Qui-Gon had feared, he couldn't establish a connection. A chill ran up his spine. He hoped that his lack of success was because of Obi-Wan's low count in midi-chlorian and not that his apprentice was in some kind of trouble. Yet, some deep feeling inside his heart was telling him that the latter was more prevalent.  
  
With determination, Qui-Gon set out to find Obi-Wan. He didn't know where to look and his lack of communications with Obi-Wan through the Master/Padawan bond didn't help any bit. But by the Force he was going to find Obi-Wan no matter what. Qui-Gon only hoped that time was on his side… 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
It had already been several hours since the full search for Obi-Wan began. Many Jedi Masters and their Padawans had volunteered to join the search, but up till then…still no leads. Nighttime had already fully veiled Coruscant and any hopes of finding Obi-Wan began to dwindle. Several times, civilians indicated that they saw someone fitting Obi-Wan's description get on board cruisers heading for the Outer Rim galaxies. Yet, upon contacting the pilots of the cruisers, all of the reports proved to be false.  
  
Though Obi-Wan's letter indicated that he had left Coruscant, Qui-Gon and the majority of the Jedi believed it to be false. After all, Obi-Wan was still too weak to wander off far. But as searching the streets had turned up nothing, the Jedi began to wonder about their assumption.  
  
As for Qui-Gon, though doubts began to prick his heart, something instinctively told him that Obi-Wan was still on Coruscant. Even so, Qui- Gon knew that the chances of finding Obi-Wan were slimming fast as the night rolled away. If a Jedi wanted to stay hidden, it would take quite a miracle to find him. Despite it all, Qui-Gon was not about to give up the search so easily.  
  
Standing now along a market street while the last remnant of businesses began closing for the night, Qui-Gon's heart was breaking into pieces. He'd asked several vendors along the street but none knew anything helpful. There were only a few places left within the estimated radius of the Jedi Temple that had not been searched and that fact brought no comfort to the Jedi Master.  
  
Qui-Gon began to stride to a different sector when he passed by a small alleyway between two worn out building. It was really a narrow and common alleyway, but something about made the Jedi Master paused in contemplation.  
  
Qui-Gon walked into the narrow alleyway, examining it in full detail. That was when it hit him. On a nearby wall, Qui-Gon could see small traces of blood. A lump began to form in his throat as his mind raced through possibilities. He didn't think or at least hoped it wasn't Obi-Wan's blood there, but as he moved closer to it, he felt a faint trace of a familiar signature. It was Obi-Wan's force signature…weak but discernable.  
  
Seeing the way the blood stained the mildewed wall, Qui-Gon could just imagine Obi-Wan struggling with his attacker. The mental image even made Qui-Gon feel more unease. Being in a deep trance of thoughts, Qui-Gon did not notice a tall black figure creeping into the isolated alleyway.  
  
"Well, what do you think great Jedi Knight?" the black figure asked mockingly.  
  
Startled, Qui-Gon turned around to face the intruder. With the blaring light from the street behind the black figure, Qui-Gon could not make out the figure's face.  
  
"Who…who…" Qui-Gon began  
  
"Why, you don't remember me Master Jinn? I am hurt!" the black figure cut in.  
  
For a few brief seconds, Qui-Gon tried to burrow through his memory for any recollection of the figure. At first, nothing came to mind. Yet, the voice was so familiar!  
  
"You're getting old Qui-Gon. One would think it wise to remember who thy enemies are."  
  
"Bor'rer Antes!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, finally recognizing the menacing figure that stood in front of him.  
  
"Very good Qui-Gon! So you haven't forgotten me yet. That is most fortunate since I haven't forgotten about you"  
  
"Padawan Antes…"  
  
"Stop it right there. Say no more! You of all don't deserve to call me that. Not when you killed my Master ten years ago! I am no longer a Padawan Qui-Gon. In fact, I am not a Jedi anymore!"  
  
"So it was you!" Qui-Gon began with his fist clenched in anger. "I didn't want to believe that it was you who poisoned Obi-Wan, even with the note. But now I know."  
  
"Correction Qui-Gon. Like I said before, the poison was meant for you. It's just a shame that your Padawan got in the way, but it all turned out well after all don't you think?"  
  
"Well?? All these years I had thought you would come to your senses about what happened 10 years ago, but I guess I was wrong. Your rage and anger had consumed you Antes. Stop now before it's too late. Give me the antidote and redeem yourself."  
  
Bor'rer Antes laughed wickedly. "How absurd!!! The years had really made you soft Qui-Gon. Why should I give you the antidote?"  
  
"Look Antes, what happened 10 years ago whether or not you believe I was responsible for your Master's death or not is between you and me. It has got nothing to do with my Padawan. Leave him out of it."  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk. To tell you the truth Qui-Gon, I had no intention of harming your Padawan. Like you said, the business is between you and me. I wanted to make you suffer immensely before you die, that was why I had spent years perfecting the poison. When your Padawan was poisoned instead, I really felt frustrated. But after watching you closely for the last few days, seeing how much you care for this Obi-Wan Kenobi, I knew that there is a much more fitting revenge to inflict upon you. You love this boy very much and that much is obvious…it's just a shame that I have to kill him to exact my revenge." Antes said indifferently.  
  
"Don't be too sure Antes, the Healers might not have come up with the antidote now, but it doesn't mean that they won't. Your plan won't work!"  
  
"Oh it won't now…It's just too bad that even if ingenious An-Paj finds the antidote, there won't be an Obi-Wan Kenobi around to use it." Antes said as he held out his hand in a closed fist.  
  
"Take a look Qui-Gon" Antes opened his fist and on his hand was a small colored tie bead.  
  
Qui-Gon looked horrified, seeing the piece of bead. It was his old bead that he had since he was a Padawan. Qui-Gon had passed it on to Obi-Wan to hold in his braid. He knew that Obi-Wan would never voluntarily take it off.  
  
"I see you recognize it."  
  
"Where is he? What have you done to him?" Qui-Gon demanded.  
  
"Time will tell Qui-Gon" Antes said as he began to back out of the alleyway.  
  
Qui-Gon saw this and was not about to let him go so easily. Not when he had Obi-Wan! With a quick movement, Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and the green light hummed to life immediately.  
  
"You are not leaving until you tell me where he is Antes!"  
  
Antes showed no sign of fear as he continued to back slowly out of the alleyway. Qui-Gon lunged at him with full force, but to Qui-Gon's dismay, Antes threw a gas canister at Qui-Gon. Momentarily, the gas filled the small alleyway. Qui-Gon didn't dare to breathe in the fumes for fear of poison. Using both of his arms, Qui-Gon tried to make his way through the dense gas. Finally, after much struggling, he made his way through, but Antes was not there anymore. On the ground where Antes had stood so defiantly seconds ago was a small piece of stationary with the words "You've got 2 hours". 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Qui-Gon stood there with the piece of stationary in his hand as he felt his body overcome with emotions of fear and anger. As a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon of all knew how fear could lead to anger, to hate, and ultimately to the Dark side, but he was still a human being. How could he not feel anger at someone who would take away the one thing he valued most? How could he not fear for Obi-Wan's well being?  
  
Hold on my Padawan. I will come for you Qui-Gon said through the Master/Padawan bond, even knowing that Obi-Wan could not hear him.  
  
Reaching out to the Force, Qui-Gon let loose all of his anger and fear to the oblivion. It was no time for him to be bogged down with emotions.  
  
//Two hours. I've got two hours until what?// Qui-Gon's brows creased in thought. //Better yet, where has Antes hidden Obi-Wan? There's got to be a clue!//  
  
Qui-Gon began to examine the small piece of note carefully, hoping to see some sort of insignia or clue that could point to Antes' whereabouts and ultimately Obi-Wan's. The note was simple enough, written in standardized stationary of the Republic. There were no other insignias of any sort on the note, saved for the message "You've got 2 hours" written in bold black ink.  
  
Qui-Gon began to sniff the note. There was no pungent odor, except for a light trace of sulfur. It was much to faint to discern, but Qui-Gon was sure that it was there. At least he hoped he didn't imagine it in his muddled state of mind. It was the only tangible clue he had for the time being.  
  
Just then, Qui-Gon heard someone called out for him. Glancing up from the note, he saw a dark figure approaching him. It was Mace Windu.  
  
"Qui-Gon! I've been looking all over for you!" Mace Windu said breathlessly.  
  
"What for? Have you found Obi-Wan yet? Or any clues?" Qui-Gon asked eagerly.  
  
A small frown formed in Mace Windu's face. "No, no news of Obi-Wan yet. But Master Yoda wants to speak with you."  
  
"Well whatever Master Yoda has got to say can wait. Right now, I've got less than 2 hours to find Obi-Wan."  
  
"Whoa…2 hours? What are you talking about?"  
  
Qui-Gon didn't want to waste precious time relaying the encounter with Antes to Mace Windu, but he knew he needed help if he was going to find Obi- Wan in this metropolis in under 2 hours. Though it was just a simple note, Qui-Gon had already sensed Antes' dark intentions and every second now counted.  
  
"Look Mace, I don't have time to tell you all that's happened within the last hour, but I will need your help. All that you need to know now is that we've got to find Obi-Wan within 2 hours."  
  
"Two hours? We've been searching for him for the last 5 hours or so, but we've got nothing so far. I know that time is against us, but why 2 hours?"  
  
"Bor'rer Antes, Mace. He's got Obi-Wan now and he gave me two hours to find him."  
  
"Antes? But he's been missing for years? Why would he appear after all these years? What does Obi-Wan got to do with…" Mace Windu stopped short as full realization hit him. "It's about what happened 10 years ago isn't it?"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed heavily. "Unfortunately so. Antes has much anger within him, he had stepped over to the Dark side and now he's got Obi-Wan."  
  
"But his matter is with you, not with Obi-Wan."  
  
"As I had hoped, but after my brief meeting with him, I sensed his malice intentions toward Obi-Wan. He wants to get even with me through Obi-Wan, Mace!" Qui-gon began to feel the urge of anger rise within him again. Perhaps more so of guilt.  
  
"What happened 10 years ago was no one's fault and Antes should have known that."  
  
"Right now it really doesn't matter who thought what ten years ago Mace. I need to find Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon began handing the note to Mace Windu. "This is the note that he left before he disappeared. I need for you to trace the paper for any sulfurous content."  
  
"Sulfurous content?" Mace Windu asked as he began to fumble for his transmission device.  
  
"Yes, or at least I hope so. My mind is weary Mace, I can't be sure of what I smelled, but if there's no traces of sulfur then I've got no clues left" Qui-Gon said with a tone of despair in his voice.  
  
"Don't give up hope Qui-Gon"  
  
"I'm not! It's just…I'm…"  
  
"Scared" Mace Windu finished off. "I can't say I understand what you're going through Qui-Gon because the truth is I know that all of my worries and fear are minute in comparison to what you must be feeling. But don't worry Qui-Gon, I have faith that we will find him safe and sound. And I'm never one to make false promises"  
  
"I know". Qui-Gon was beginning to feel a little bit better but the knot inside his stomach still remained. Something just didn't feel right.  
  
"Well you were right Qui-Gon, this paper definitely have traces of sulfur in it. But the question is where does that lead us?"  
  
"If I am not mistaken, there are only a few sulfur industries left on Coruscant due to the environmental policies. I'm certain that Obi-Wan must be held there, or at least we would find some clues from there."  
  
Mace Windu was glued to his small transmitter device. "According to the database, there are only 3 sulfur factories left. One is located near the border of the Downtown district and the other two are scattered throughout the city. One is near the Belor Gardens…imagine that?! A factory of pollutants next to the famous Belor Gardens! And the other is actually a few blocks from the Market street."  
  
"We've got to search them all…"  
  
"Wait here Qui-Gon, I will call the rest of the search team to meet us here and then we can decide where to search."  
  
"No! That would take too long and the clock is ticking Mace. I can't afford to wait. I will check out one of the factories myself while you go and round up the others for the other two."  
  
"I can't let you go off alone Qui-Gon. If Antes wants you dead he'll have dire plans for you if you go alone."  
  
"He did want me dead Mace, but now he's got more on his mind and I hope to the Force it doesn't involve Obi-Wan. Danger or not I am going!"  
  
Knowing that Qui-Gon wasn't going to let his decision drop, Mace agreed. "Alright, but you be careful now Qui-Gon. I do not wish to search for two Jedi in one day."  
  
"I will"  
  
"Of the three which one will you go to? Logically, I believe it's best to go look at the factory near the Market Street. It's near here and Antes could have retreated to there easily after your encounter with him."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Qui-Gon agreed, but something was telling him it wasn't the right choice.  
  
However, Mace Windu quickly ran off to round the other Jedi, leaving Qui- Gon alone with his thoughts.  
  
//Mace is right, it is most logical for the sulfur factory near Market Street to be it…but why do I feel this dread?…Belor Gardens. There's something about it! Think Qui-Gon, think!!//  
  
Qui-Gon began to pace around in concentration.  
  
"That's it!" Qui-Gon exclaimed loudly to himself as some memory came back to him.  
  
//Master Hall'uc had always taken Antes to the Belor Gardens for meditation. He even said that Antes loved the Gardens and saw it as his own sacred place…he must be there!! The sulfur from the factory near there must have gotten into the letter somehow.// Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
Without further hindrance, Qui-Gon ran off towards the Belor Gardens. An uneasy feeling still remained within him as he ran, but it didn't hinder his pace, only quicken it. Qui-Gon didn't know if Antes had purposely left the trace of sulfur on the paper as a clue or not and chances are a trap would be awaiting Qui-Gon, but that didn't matter. He was one step closer to finding Obi-Wan now and that was all that mattered. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
Qui-Gon arrived at the gates to the now closed Belor Gardens within a few short minutes. Even at nighttime, the Gardens still looked magnificent. Immediately behind the gates was a small waterfall with flowers of every color embedding themselves on the jagged rocks. A little far off, Qui-Gon could see several groves of exotic fruit trees swinging lightly along with the night's breeze. Everything about the garden was so peaceful, but to Qui-Gon, the tranquility seemed to be more like "the calm before a storm".  
  
Without further ado, Qui-Gon somersaulted over the gates in a graceful move. Immediately upon landing, Qui-Gon began his search for Antes.  
  
He searched high and low through the Gardens' many walkways and meditation towers, but there was still no sign of Antes or of anyone for that matter. A fear began to unfurl itself within him. What if he was wrong and Antes wasn't really here? If that was the case then he was wasting precious time, a luxury he didn't dare to waste. Still, some foreboding instinct was telling him that he was in the right place.  
  
Qui-Gon still continued to search as he went further back into the Gardens, nearing the maintenance buildings. Though the buildings were called 'maintenance buildings', they themselves were in definite need of maintenance. The visible walls of the buildings were caked with cracks and weather stains. Even with a brief scan of the buildings, one could probably reasonably predict that the buildings could easily collapse from a slight breeze. Perhaps that was why the buildings had been roped off until further developments.  
  
Not thinking much about the now abandoned maintenance buildings, Qui-Gon was about to leave the area when something caught his eyes. There was a small glimmer of light on the wall near one of the maintenance buildings that seemed to be reflecting from the moon's light.  
  
//Was it there before?// Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
Whether or not it was there before or just appeared recently, Qui-Gon was already approaching it for inspection. Upon arriving, Qui-Gon realized with both shock and joy when he saw what the object was. There, imbedded into the wall inside a small metal device, probably a timer of some sort, was a crescent shaped crystal.  
  
Seeing the crystal again brought flood of memories back. Qui-Gon could still remember giving the crystal to Antes 10 years ago as a last request by Master Hall'uc before he died. He could still vividly see the pain on young Antes' face seeing the last birthday gift from his late Master. There was so much hurt and pain in young man's eyes, showing just how much love was shared between Master Hall'uc and him. The memory made Qui-Gon feel an overwhelming sadness when he compared the old cheerful and loving Antes to the now cold, emotionless, and sinister Antes. Though sad it may be, Qui-Gon could not dwell on it anymore, not when Obi-Wan's life was in danger. Perhaps there was still some good left in Antes, but that was a hurdle to be dealt with much later.  
  
With the crystal now in his hand, Qui-Gon knew that Antes had purposely left the crystal there for him. Apparently, Antes had known that Qui-Gon would be at Belor Gardens, more specifically at the maintenance buildings at a certain time, hence the timing device that concealed the crystal until its programmed time.  
  
//So this is the right place after all.// Qui-Gon thought.  
  
Turning on his lightsaber for lighting as well as in preparation for any lurking danger, Qui-Gon entered the building. From the dim light of his green lightsaber, the inside of the building was not any better than its outward appearance. The floor was covered with dust and cobwebs with no sign of anyone ever stepping foot inside for years.  
  
Carefully, Qui-Gon traversed through the building, looking for some more clues that Antes might have left for him. As far as his eyes could see, Qui-Gon did not detect anything of interest, saved for a few abandoned wooden crates that lay scattered around the room.  
  
After toiling around for a while with no success, Qui-Gon began to feel the tug of despair. Just then, a sense of danger brushed him slightly through the Force. Instinctively, Qui-Gon turned to the direction of the door and heard a metallic cranking sound resonated around him like an echo. The Force was telling him to get out of there as quickly as possible and Qui- Gon began to make a dash for the door.  
  
At the instant when he was just a few short feet from the door, Qui-Gon saw a metal wall protruding from the ceiling came hurtling down, blocking his exit. Qui-Gon jumped back in time before the metal wall pasted him. But as soon as the metal wall hit the ground, Qui-Gon could hear other loud thumping sounds all around him. Glancing around, Qui-Gon saw that the old mildewed walls full of cracks had been replaced by metal walls. He was trapped.  
  
It was completely dark and silent now, saved for the sound of his green lightsaber humming.  
  
*************  
  
Mace Windu and a few other Jedi, including An-Paj was already on their way to the sulfur factory near the Belor Gardens. For the last 15 standard minutes or so, Mace Windu had tried to contact Qui-Gon through the comm link, but had no response. The lack of response worried him, but he knew that his main objective for the time being was to find Obi-Wan.  
  
Pushing all other stray thoughts aside, Mace Windu quickened his pace towards the sulfur factory.  
  
As the group of Jedi ran through the neighborhood adjacent to the Belor Gardens, something caught Mace Windu's eyes. Though the night was dark and the lighting on the street was minute, as a Jedi Master, Mace Windu could see clearly into the dark. There in a crumbled heap in front of the Belor Gardens' gates was a brown robe.  
  
Without a moment's doubt, Mace Windu knew it was Qui-Gon's.  
  
//What is Qui-Gon doing here? Didn't he say he was going to the sulfur factory near the Market Street?// Mace Windu asked himself.  
  
Looking at Belor Gardens, Mace Windu tried to probe out to the Force to sense his friend or anything of interest. As expected, Mace Windu couldn't sense Qui-Gon, but that didn't surprise him considering they didn't have a strong bond of Master/Padawan, only of friendship. Though Mace Windu couldn't sense Qui-Gon, he did sense a foreboding darkness emanating from a far corner inside the Belor Gardens.  
  
Turning to his fellow Jedi, Mace Windu announced." I believe Qui-Gon is in Belor Gardens somewhere and I sense danger there as well. I am going after him, but at the same time I don't want to waste any possible chances of finding Obi-Wan, so I think it's best for us to divide into groups."  
  
"I agree" An-Paj chimed in. "I will go with you Mace."  
  
"Good. That settles it then" Mace Windu agreed.  
  
With that, the Jedi parted ways.  
  
************************  
  
Qui-Gon didn't know what these metal walls were made of but they sure were effective in guarding a Jedi. Even with the Force, Qui-Gon had only managed to create scratches against the metal walls with his lightsaber. It made Qui-Gon wonder about where Antes had been all these years, learning so many deadly things. Or better yet, how did Antes become so evil? Qui- Gon knew that Antes blamed him for Master Hall'uc's death but never once did Antes showed signs of going over to the Dark side. There was something else behind all of it. Qui-Gon could almost sensed it, but he didn't know what.  
  
Just then, the once dark room suddenly gleamed with bright blaring light. The sudden onslaught of light blinded Qui-Gon momentarily as his eyes began to adjust themselves. After a few seconds, Qui-Gon's eyes adjusted themselves to the new environment and Qui-Gon could see that he was truly trapped among four metal walls except for the ceiling being of the old brick wall but filled with blaring lights. There was nothing on the floor except the same scattered old crates that he saw earlier.  
  
As Qui-Gon began to inspect the metal walls closer now with the better lighting, a sense of dread filled him. A voice inside his head was telling him to duck. Without a thought, Qui-Gon immediately dived to the ground as one of the crates near him exploded.  
  
Dust and scrapnels covered him, but with the exception of a few cuts and bruises Qui-Gon was unharmed. Qui-Gon picked himself up, coughing from the swirls of gas and dust still remaining from the explosion. He came to inspect the exploded crate and was glad to find the planted "bomb" was of low intensity. Even if Qui-Gon were nearer, he probably would have survived. As he searched through the remains of the crate, some thing caught his eyes.  
  
There amongst the dust and scarpnels was a transmitter device of some sort. Qui-Gon picked it up and studied it carefully. It was a regular transmitter hologram device, but Qui-Gon could see that it was programmed for an incoming message at a set time. Checking his chronometer, Qui-Gon knew that it was only a matter of minutes until the transmitter hologram device would display its message.  
  
As time slowly ticked away, Qui-Gon was getting anxious, knowing fully that the message probably would be from Antes.  
  
A minute passed, then two…the time was up…  
  
Right on time, the transmitter hologram device whizzed to life, projecting a life-size screen. Setting the device down to the ground, Qui-Gon waited for the message. At first, the screen was blank, then it flickered a little but nothing could be seen. At the top corner of the screen, Qui-Gon noticed several numbers. Looking at it carefully, Qui-Gon realized now that whatever the screen was going to show in the next few seconds or minutes, it was going to be live not a prerecorded message. For reasons unknown, Qui-Gon could feel a lump starting to form inside his throat.  
  
As if eternity had passed, the blank screen began to project images. Half expecting to see Antes looking back at him, Qui-Gon was aghast with shock when he saw an image of a sparsely furnished room and two occupants. One was standing defiantly with a blaster gun in hand on the right side of the screen. The other, was tied to a chair on the left side of the screen, looking deathly pale.  
  
Qui-Gon knew immediately what was going on.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon cried out to the image of the pale boy being tied to a chair. He knew that Obi-Wan couldn't hear him and couldn't see him. Qui- Gon was no more than just an observer from afar. The thought sickened him.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Antes said to Obi-Wan  
  
"No! My Master would never do such a thing. You're lying!" Obi-Wan strained to yell back but Qui-Gon could see that the effort was taking a toll on his Padawan.  
  
"Am I lying?" Antes said mockingly as he began to roam around the room. He looked straight at Qui-Gon as though knowing Qui-Gon was there. A sinister smile formed on his face, probably directing it at Qui-Gon since no one else was in the room and his back was to Obi-Wan.  
  
"I am not lying Obi-Wan. Your honorable Master is not who you think he is at all. He LEFT my Master behind to die!" Antes continued, his voice now strong with anger.  
  
"I don't believe you! Master Qui-Gon wouldn't do that unless he didn't have a choice left"  
  
"Didn't have a choice left?!" Antes snorted. "Ha! I hardly think so. Qui- Gon HAD the means to bring my Master back, he CHOSE not to. He left my Master there! If my Master was brought back to the Healers on time then he wouldn't have died."  
  
"I don't believe you. My Master would have done anything to save your Master."  
  
"Oh my my. How naïve you are Obi-Wan?! What had Qui-Gon brainwashed you with all these years for you to be so blindly loyal to him?"  
  
"He did not brainwashed me. You don't know my Master at all! He'd sacrificed his life without any hesitance to any Jedi, your Master including!" Obi-Wan tried to shout with conviction, but that effort made him cough in pain.  
  
Qui-Gon could feel his stomach making endless knots at seeing how loyal Obi- Wan was to him, and the goodness inside Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon reprimanded himself for thinking in the past that Obi-Wan was like Xanatos. If there ever was a doubt at Obi-Wan's loyalty to the Jedi code, it had disappeared completely now.  
  
"He'd sacrifice his life? I think not! Qui-Gon left my Master behind because bringing my Master along with him would make it more dangerous. He left to save himself!!"  
  
"That is not true. He was going to …" Obi-Wan began but he stopped in pain.  
  
Something was hurting him and Qui-Gon felt so helpless. He couldn't do anything to soothe Obi-Wan's pain or to barge on in to save him.  
  
Guessing at what Obi-Wan was trying to say, Antes finished it for him." Don't be too sure about that Obi-Wan. Your Master probably only pretended to sacrifice his life to save yours to gain face."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Why else Obi-Wan did he insist on discussing the procedure with An-Paj in your present."  
  
"He didn't want to leave! He thought I was asleep"  
  
"Did he now. A great Master Jedi that he is and with your bond with him, I'd be surprise if he truly didn't know you were asleep."  
  
"I…" Obi-Wan stopped short in thoughts.  
  
"I take it you never thought of it that way huh? Being weak as you were, it would be pathetic of your Master not to notice that you were only pretending to sleep."  
  
At what Antes said, Qui-Gon was struck with shock and guilt. Why couldn't he see through it that Obi-Wan was only pretending to sleep? He should have been able to!!!  
  
"No, I will never believe what you say. You don't know my Master. You only think you do but your anger has blinded you. And what's worse, you've betrayed your own Master the moment you stepped over to the Dark side."  
  
"I did not betray him!!" Antes said in anger, his eyes were bloodshot. "I am only avenging his death. He would want me to"  
  
"Would he Antes? I don't claim to know Master Hall'uc, but from everything that I've heard about him through those who knew him, I know he'd never condone it. You betrayed him when you had forgotten all of his teachings."  
  
"Shut up!" Antes shouted. "I will have revenge for my Master!"  
  
"Fine then. If you must have your revenge then seek it out on me instead. I'm already dying from your poison. I just hope that you will see clearly at what you've become now from what you once was. It's not too late to turn back Antes."  
  
//Leave it to Obi-Wan to see the goodness in everyone// Qui-Gon thought, with his heart breaking apart bit by bit.  
  
"I will kill you Obi-Wan, but not because of your entreaties, but because I know how much you mean to Qui-Gon. This way, he will have another life on his conscience and may it eat inside him until the end of his time. I just hope for your sake Obi-Wan that your Master has a conscience after all. If not, your death will have been in vain and for that I am truly sorry, for you would have become a great Jedi Knight."  
  
"Do what you must Antes. I only hope you will learn the truth about what happened 10 years ago before you bury yourself any deeper." Obi-Wan said with a calm acceptance.  
  
At this, Qui-Gon heart seemed to have stopped beating. His face became blanching white.  
  
Antes turned to stare right at Qui-Gon again, his eyes glimmered with emotions as if saying "you caused this Qui-Gon". Then Qui-Gon saw Antes turned to face Obi-Wan with his hand on his blaster, aiming at Obi-Wan's chest.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up to face Antes, sadness was in his eyes. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something but Qui-Gon couldn't catch it. Yet in his head he swore he heard a voice saying "Forgive me Master for all the pain I've caused you".  
  
As if every second stretched out for an eternity, Qui-Gon saw Antes pull the trigger on the blaster. Qui-Gon saw the light coming out of the blaster. Qui-Gon saw the light traveling towards Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon saw it hit Obi-Wan squarely on the chest. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan's head lurched back from the impact then hobbled back to its final resting place on Obi-Wan's chest.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't move, but sat there motionless with his chin to his chest, his eyes closed.  
  
Then it came full force like a tsunami drowning him, Qui-Gon could feel the Master/Padawan bond severed as the tremendous force of it whiplashed back at him, making him fall to his knees. Desperately, Qui-Gon tried to find Obi-Wan's signature along the familiar line of the Master/Padawan, but all he found was a void. Obi-Wan was no longer there. Even when Obi-Wan was sick, though Qui-Gon could not contact him, he could still feel faint traces of him. But now…there was nothing left but a cold chilling void.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't cry, didn't scream. He just sat there on his knees staring blankly at the now blank screen. He didn't hear the metal walls start to ascend, leaving the behind the original brick walls. He didn't hear someone pounding on the door and calling his name. He didn't hear the door swing open with tremendous force. He didn't hear running footsteps approached him. He didn't hear the worried shouts from two figures hovering over him.  
  
He only heard the sound of the blaster going off. He only heard Obi-wan's last cry…"Forgive me Master for all the pain that I've caused you" 


	13. Epilogue

Author's Notes: I just wanted to thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. It feels great to have your work read and liked. I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but school and what not can really put a damper on your time. (BLAME IT ON THE PROFS). Anyways, I hoped you all liked the first part of the series. I already have part II written so I will post it up in a few days.  
  
Once again, thank you for the great reviews!!!  
  
May the Force Be With You.  
  
(Counting down not so patiently until AOTC comes out!!!)  
  
******  
  
Chapter 13: Epilogue  
  
A single candle lit the small dark room. There was a bed in the center of the room and a desk against the opened window. A small breeze blew through the window, making the candle flicker in response. Next to the bed in a crumbled heap on the floor sat a man, clutching a small silver cylindrical object closed to his chest.  
  
The man sat there unmoving to an observer's eyes, but if anyone else was in that room, he'd see watery stains still present on the man's face. The man stared out blankly at the dimly lit walls of the room as though there was something of importance there.  
  
He sat there for hours, still motionless, saved for his eyes blinking merely out of reflex. A cloud of pain and sadness seemed to enveloped the man and the small room, threatening to smother him, but he still sat there looking blankly at the wall or perhaps into some far off distance...or a memory.  
  
Perhaps a happy memory came across his mind for a small smile began to break on his solemn face. His deep blue eyes showed a slight twinkle of life for a brief moment then returned to its glazed stare.  
  
"Obi-Wan" he whispered softly, breaking the deadly silence that hung the room like an endless fog.  
  
He knew that there would be no response and his heart bled slowly as it had done for the last seven days…  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan had died seven days ago and since that day, Qui-Gon had locked himself up in a world of his own, shielding everyone out, especially the Soul Healers who were assigned to help him. He didn't need help. He needed Obi-Wan, but that was an impossible wish now.  
  
He could remember many Jedi asking him what had happened, but he couldn't even bring himself to say that he saw and felt Obi-Wan's death. It was too painful for him and he just wanted to repress or cut off everything that he had seen and heard inside the maintenance building. But once again, it was a wishful hope for the more he wanted to forget, the more it lingered on his mind incessantly.  
  
His friends and practically every Jedi consoled him, telling him that what he saw could have been fabricated by Antes. Qui-Gon really wanted to believe that with all of his heart, but deep down he knew that the pain he felt at the severance of the Master/Padawan bond could never be fabricated. Yet, he was hopeful…until three days ago when he received a hologram from Antes, gloating at his success.  
  
Still, Qui-Gon had felt that there perhaps was still a glimmer of hope left amongst all things. He waited for news of the search parties. He refused to give up, staying up without sleep for days wandering the streets of Coruscant, trying to find Obi-Wan.  
  
Days passed and with no encouraging news, the Jedi Council regretfully acknowledged Obi-Wan's death and arranged for a formal funeral at the Tower of Souls. It was set for the seventh night since Mace Windu and An-Paj found Qui-Gon slumped to the ground in shock inside the maintenance building.  
  
**********  
  
It was now only a few minutes before Obi-Wan's funeral would begin, but Qui- Gon showed no signs of wanting to attend. He still sat there on the floor inside Obi-Wan's room, clutching his Padawan's lightsaber tightly to his heart.  
  
For the past few hours, many Jedi had came to see him including Mace Windu, Yoda, An-Paj, and Tahl, but he didn't notice them, still continuing to drown in his own misery and pain. Never once did he ever imagine that he'd lose Obi-Wan, but now it wasn't a thought anymore but a painful truth.  
  
Looking outside window, Qui-Gon could see the funeral pyre begin to billow out smoke across the night sky. The Tower of Souls shone brightly like a beacon in the night, too symbolically close for Qui-Gon's sake since he always saw Obi-Wan as a beacon of light to his troubled soul since Xanatos' betrayal.  
  
"Do you know just how much you mean to me?" Qui-Gon asked tearfully to no one in particular.  
  
Silence…as is expected.  
  
"I miss you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon choked with tears. "How dare you leave this bitter old man…"  
  
"Forgive me Master" Obi-Wan's last cry still haunted Qui-Gon.  
  
"No, I won't forgive you Obi-Wan…not until you come back to me"  
  
Silence.  
  
There were no sounds except for the small sobs that seemed to resonate inside the small room.  
  
Time passed by slowly.  
  
//It probably had already started// Qui-Gon thought sadly to himself as he stole a glance out the window. Perhaps he was still in denial, but Qui-Gon knew that he couldn't face Obi-Wan's funeral, even if the funeral was for symbolic reason since no body had been found.  
  
Staring now not at the walls but at the Tower of Souls burning brightly into the dark night, Qui-Gon let his tears fall down unheeded. A few moments passed, then Qui-Gon saw the light inside the Tower of Souls flickered out…at the same time, the single candle that lit the room also gave out, leaving Qui-Gon again alone in the dark…  
  
*Watching the candle flicker out  
  
When the evening glows  
  
I can't let go  
  
When will the night be over…  
  
The End.--Sequel coming : "Tabula Rasa"  
  
**NOTE: The last four lines are from a BBMak's song. I just thought it was an appropriate ending. 


	14. Author's Notes

Author's NOTES: I'd just like to take a bit of space here to thank you everyone for your kind and uplifting reviews. It really made the writing part so much more enjoyable. Also, I would like to announce that the sequel is up. I have posted the first chapter under the title, "Fate of Destiny Part II: Tabula Rasa". This sequel is a lot longer than the first, more per chapter that is so I hope you all will like and stick with me through it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Knight_Obi 


End file.
